Loki Made King
by Noelwing
Summary: The day began with Thor about to become King while Loki remained a prince. Come the end of the Thor was banished and Loki became King. What might have Loki been thinking or feeling through out this day?


Paste your document here...

Title: Loki Made King

Author: Nowelwing

Email: Noelwing 

Summary: The day began with Thor about to become King while Loki remained a prince. Come the end of the Thor was banished and Loki became King. What might have Loki been thinking or feeling through out this day?

Author's notes: Based off of the deleted scene where we get to see Loki being made King. This is not the type of thing I normally do but I loved this scene so much. I wanted to try and get inside Loki's head and this is the first thing I have completed in close to a decade. Reviews, questions or comments are totally welcome: Enjoy^_^

The golden doors of the Allfather's chambers closed slowly and silently. Bit by bit, the rays of the setting sun were cut off from the royal bed chambers. Then, with an eerie softness, the doors shut completely.

Normally, the realm of Asgard was breathtaking and serene while in twilight; not so this time. It seemed that setting sun, the fading light and the descending of darkness was nature's metaphor, and a foreboding one at that, for what had befallen my family.

Yes, I still thought of them as my family, even though I now know that they aren't: not by race let alone blood. But I have only ever known them as my family and Asgard, my home.

The queen of Asgard, the woman I have only ever known as mother, sat on one side of my father's bed while I on the other. Now that it was confirmed that it was indeed the Odin-sleep that had claimed father, mother and I could only wait and hope.

I could not take my eyes away from father. I knew mother was looking at me, I could feel her eyes upon me but I continued to stare at father.

"I asked him to be honest with you from the very beginning," Mother said, at long last. "There should be no secrets in families."

I finally looked at her. She spoke to me with her pleading eyes. For second, I admired the warrior queen that I knew her to be. My mother was a woman of great integrity. I could tell by the seriousness in her eyes that she had long wanted me to know the truth.

I wondered if father had forbidden her from telling me. They may have been husband and wife but father was her king, and she his queen. If that was the way of it, then what could she have done?

Even so, the events of what had happened in the weapons vault still rocked me to the core. The revelation that I was born a frost giant and not just any frost giant; I was the son of Laufey himself. One of the most feared enemies of Asgard.

My whole life, I had not the slightest inkling of anything so cataclysmic. Yet, I could not help but to marvel at the irony of it. I was known as the master of mischief. I reveled in elaborate plots, schemes and worked ever to polish my silver tongue.

Now, it would seem that the ultimate lie was on me the entire time.

My eyes fell back upon father. He lay perfectly still under the golden aura of magic light floating all about him. He breathed ever so softly and the sight of him in such peace was enough to make the rage I felt towards him subside.

If a frost giant's heart was cold, colder than the land in which they lived, I was no example. I still loved father. I did not want to be angry at him. I wanted to understand his reasons.

I simply asked. "So why did he lie?"

Again, mother looked at me with her pleading eyes. "He kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different."

I wanted so much to believe that. Though they had withheld the truth from me, I had always felt different anyway. Compared to Thor and his prowess, I would never be his equal.

I envied Thor but I never hated him. He was my brother. His blood was within me and mine in him. Thor and I were a part of each other. And together, we were balanced.

Now, Thor is exiled to Midgard. Yet, the sundering I feel from him can only be described as bereavement. We are not brothers; no part of one is in the other.

Mother seemed to be able to read my thoughts. "You are our son Loki," She continued, "And we your family. You must know that."

I am not sure of anything anymore. I don't even know who I am anymore.

I looked into her eyes. They shined with tears her iron will refused to let spill. Again I admired her courage. I honestly appreciated her want to be strong for me and letting me know that she was still there for me.

The Odin sleep could not have come at worse time. Despite my earlier rage, my heart went to father. I saw the grief in his eyes when he banished Thor as well as how much it hurt him to deliver me the truth of who and what I was.

At the time, I had not cared. My anger, my jealousy, things I had always kept hidden but longed to express openly, for so long, were suddenly unleashed. It was as though a dam in my heart had shattered and my repressed emotions let loose to drown the world.

These were the consequences of Odin's actions. Fueling me further was the heartbreak of my shattered dreams. I was a frost giant, one of a race that was the realm's greatest enemy. Asgard was all that I had ever known and loved. How could I hope to be an asset to this realm now knowing what I truly was?

Even as I poured out my rage father was still reaching for me. Was he trying to say something to me? Did he manage to get out one word? I don't know, I don't remember hearing anything but my spiteful words echoing throughout the weapons vault.

Then he collapsed.

The feeling of his hand clinging to my wrist remained even though his hand had fallen to the floor beside him.

That touch, a touch that so desperately tried to calm me set in. I only managed to rest my hand upon his before I realized father was in danger.

Like a helpless child, I called for the guards. How little else I was able to do.

"You can speak to him. He can hear and see us even now."

Again, mother was trying to help. I believe she was trying to tell me that even though father rested, he had not abandoned me.

I knew I could tell him how sorry I was; tell him how much I truly loved him and that all I wanted was to be his son. After all, being his son was still all that I knew.

"How long will it last?" I asked; regret leeching into my voice.

It wasn't enough for me to tell my father what was in my heart while he slept. I wanted, I needed, to be able to tell him these things with his eye open, metaphorically and literally.

Mother looks over father's sleeping form. "I don't know," Her voice is little more than a whisper. "This time it's different. We were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this." Like mother, I kept my eyes on father while he slumbered. "The most powerful being in all the nine realms lying helpless until his body is restored."

It was true. Though I see my father in suspended animation, I still have never been able to comprehend it. And now I see him in this state and I am very afraid for him. Though I was angrier with father more than I ever thought possible, I wanted him back more than anything.

"He's put it off for so long now that I fear…" Mother taking my father's listless hand said everything else.

Her want for her husband to return from this sleep always started from the moment he entered it. Now, she was faced with the possibility that he might not ever come out again.

I didn't want it to end like this.

Why had father kept the signs that he needed rest from us to begin with? Why had he pushed himself so far and for so long?

Then the answer came: Thor!

Only hours before, Thor had come so close to being made king of Asgard. Father had put all of his energy into preparing my brother, my reckless, arrogant and foolhardy brother, for the throne.

It was inevitable that Thor would one day be king. I did not believe him ready though. I had considered expressing this opinion to father but had decided against. I honestly did not believe anything would come of it. Perhaps that was ultimately true but I found myself regretting that I had not at least tried.

Instead, I resorted trickery and yes, even treason. Luring the frost giants into Asgard had worked better than I had thought. Their attempt to steal back the Casket of Eternal Winters had successfully eclipsed the coronation. Further more, Thor's belligerent reaction to the whole incident proved to father once and for all that he was not ready for the mantle of Kingship.

Things only spiraled out of control from there. I never would have dreamed Thor would want to invade the cold world of Jotunheim in search of answers.

Why didn't I try harder to talk him out of it? Maybe it was because for once, Thor had stepped aside and let the light shine upon me.

_'__You're not going to let my brother and I take all the glory, are you?'_

That was what Thor had said in response to the reluctance of Sif and the Warriors Three to following him to the realm of the Frost Giants. I must admit that I was very taken aback.

It was Thor's declaration of his solidarity with me. I knew that what Thor had decided was stupid if not damn near suicide. But it was a chance to beside his, to stand outside of his shadow and even feel some sunlight for myself.

If anything, I had to go to make sure Thor did not get himself killed.

Now, as a result of Thor's petulance and his dammed ego, he was banished, the realm teetered on the brink of war and my life was completely shattered. I was an idiot for thinking anything good could have come from standing by my brother.

_Thor, this all your fault_

Though I was shocked, and saddened at my brother's banishment initially. Now, I found myself reveling in it. I found myself hoping that Thor would lead a lonely, miserable life as a mortal upon Midgard.

It was no less than what he deserved. But I do not fool myself either. As Thor was now dealing with the consequences of his actions, I too, was faced with mine.

Mother implored me to look at her. "You're a good son." Her words were like a balm to my hurting soul. I'm so glad she is here.

"We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us; and your brother." She spoke with soft assurance.

I can see that she wants so much for all of us to come out of this dark tunnel together. Her words were meant to be a light for me. She is hoping that father will awake from his sleep. She hopes that Thor will find his way home again. And when we are all together again, we will find away to make things go back to normal.

Would that really be possible? Could we, as a family, rebuild what has so utterly crumbled?

"What hope is there for Thor?" It is the only question I can ask that will encompass all my concerns.

I honestly wonder. I doubt exile will be enough to appease the Frost Giants and make them avert their intention of war. That aside, what can Thor do now that he is stranded upon Midgard. The mortals that dwell there are hearty but inferior. They do not posses any ability at all to help him.

"There is always a purpose to everything your father does." Mother answers. Her tone is full of hopeful intent and urges me to believe that not all is lost.

Odin did not cast Thor out to punish him. He sent Thor to Midgard for a reason. Was there something he was supposed to do there? Was there something to be learned? One was just as likely as the other. I can only surmise that, at the very least, this banishment was meant to humble Thor.

"Thor may yet find a way home." She squeezes father's hand. A squeeze made stronger by her hope that all will be well.

I find that I cannot share that hope. Not right now, anyway. Again, I let my heart give into anger. My world is the one that has been upended yet all anyone can seem to talk about is Thor. He is the one everyone wants. He is the one who has everyone's faith.

When and if Thor ever returns to Asgard, would his fate return to its original course? Would he still become king?

What was there for me? What was to become of me now? How can I possibly find a place in this world knowing what I truly am? I'm afraid to even think about it. I have to get away.

I stand from my place at father's side. I silently regard my mother before turning my back to leave the room.

The doors that would have permitted my exit suddenly open. Before me is a regiment of guards. Before I can even compose my thoughts on the matter, the guards, all of them, slap their clasped fists over their hearts in salute and kneel before me.

I know this salute however it is one reserved only for the king of Asgard. Then I see him, the high priest and in his hands, he carries Gungnir: the spear of the king. My feet remain fixed to the floor, I cannot move. Even as the priest kneels and presents me with the golden staff.

No, this can't be happening? Can it? Am I truly being handed the rule of Asgard. It was a dream I had and still held in my hands though that dream had long ago turned to dust. I feel my eyebrows crease and I turn my confused and shocked face to my mother.

Mother sits up straight and looks at me with more pride than I have ever seen before.

"Thor is banished," She proclaims.

I couldn't look even less dignified even if I tried. I stared at her with my eyes wide and my mouth agape. I can see such warmth in her eyes. She wants this for. She actually wants this for me.

"The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours."

I can read her emotions so well in her face. This is what has to happen but there is more to it than that. '_You are apart of this family. I am going to prove it to you by way of this mighty burden' _

It is with slow, calculated movement, that I accept the offered spear. I still cannot believe this is happening.

"Make your father proud." I hear my mother say. I turn to look at her and she is smiling at me. She bows her head in reverence. "My King."

Slowly, I feel pride return to me and I smile back at my mother with naked and unabashed glee. Suddenly, the fate of Thor seems so miniscule.

This morning I was Loki, the younger brother of Thor. Come afternoon, I was Loki, the stolen child of the realm's greatest enemy. Tonight, I am Loki, King of Asgard.

There is much to be done and I do not want to waste anytime establishing my reign, temporary thought it may be. This is the opportunity I have waited for my entire life.

_Father, just you watch. I will make you proud. I will be the ruler I know I can be. When you wake, I would have made everything right. Don't worry. I will do whatever I must to make you this realm safe'_

I will do just that. I do not yet know how but no matter what I do or have to do, it will all be worth it just to hear my father say _'Loki, I am so proud of you.' _

_~Fin~_


End file.
